Jason Bard
History Jason Bard: 1975 - Present Raised by a kind waitress and single mother Rose in Sun City, Jason never had an actual father. His mother dated a string of men throughout Jason's childhood. Some were decent, some were not. Rather than roll the dice with them, Jason learned early on to avoid them and relied on books to teach, entertain, and mold him. In school, Jason also kept to his books and his studies. He had a few close friends but he did not do much socializing outside of extracurricular activities such as chess and chemistry clubs. Jason graduated from his high school as valedictorian and earned a scholarship to Gotham State University. In order to ease the financial burden on his mother, Jason got a job at one of the medical research facilities near the campus. Jason worked as a janitor and shortly after he started, he happened to meet Dr. Kirk Langstrom when the doctor was staying late to finish some notes. A conversation began between the two while Jason cleaned the doctor's lab and Jason's wit impressed the doctor, so much so that a few weeks later, Jason was promoted to part-time lab assistant. This did not give Jason much time to fraternize on campus, but he earned enough money to not only pay room and board, but also send a little extra home to his mother. After finishing college, Jason began to work full-time for Langstrom at the scientist's private lab as his research/personal assistant. Jason was aware of the capabilities of their research, but was not in the know concerning Langstrom's secret dosing. One night, Bard forgot his phone at the lab and returned after-hours to retrieve it. there he was confronted by a feral half-man.half-bat which tackled Jason. Before the Man-Bat could tear into Jason's throat, the Batman showed up and scared the creature off with some flash-bangs. The creature escaped through the door Jason had left open, prompting Batman and Robin to pursue it, but I stuck around to question Jason. While I tended to his scratches, Jason gave me a good lead on how to defeat the creature without harming Langstrom. He even let me help him concoct a counter-agent serum. Using Bard's method, Batman was able to sedate the Man-Bat and safely capture Langstrom. Out of a job, but inspired by me (or Batman...) Jason took a job at the GCPD. Shortly after graduation, Officer Bard was hand-picked for my dad's special task-force which would ultimately become the Major Crimes Unit. Once apart of that team, my dad told Jason that Batman himself had recommended him. Since then, Jason has risen through the ranks quickly and been a vital inside man in the GCPD for the Bat-Fam whenever my own dad's hands were tied by red tape. During the cataclysm, Jason helped Alfred and Tim rescue a crippled Batman, even though it meant further damaging his own Bane-given injury (Jason still walks with a limp). In saving Batman's life, Jason learns his secret identity; and Sasha took it upon herself to keep an eye on Jason. In retrospect, maybe she got too close. After dating for a number of years, the two are now married.Oracle Files: Jason Bard Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He often eats donuts for breakfast. * He blames himself for the escape of the Cult of Days. Notes * His address is a nod to his first appearance in the comics: Detective Comics #392 and his creator Frank Robbins. * His appearance is based on the New 52 version of the character, which appeared in Batman Eternal, but the limp is a nod to his pre-''New 52'' history. Links and References * Appearances of Jason Bard * Character Gallery: Jason Bard Category:Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Police Officers Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity